Majestic T. Decaden
Majestic T. Decaden (壮大Tデカダン Sōdai T. Dekadan), later to be known as the Escapee of the Century (世紀の逃亡 Konseiki no Datsugokushuu) was the tyrannical king of Aspara who was later dethroned by Jolly D. Chris and the Renegade Pirates. He is also the son of Majestic B. Nevelont, the former king of Aspara and the older brother of the exiled prince of Aspara, Shinju, who's now the current "Right Shield" of current queen Marble's "Two Shields." Decaden holds the power of the Order Order Fruit, a Devil Fruit that naturally grew on Aspara and was held within the royal family's castle to be kept out of the wrong hands. By eating the Devil Fruit in order to gain more power over the citizens of Aspara, he had a falling out with his father, whom had already been displeased with Decaden's behavior and attitude from the start. It is a current belief among the kingdom that Decaden had murdered his brother, Shinju, to take the heir to the throne. However, with the revelation of Shinju's existance, the rumor has become officially false. After being defeated by the Renegades and Chris, Decaden was arrested by the Marines and stripped of his title as king. After the time a skip, Decaden surprisingly becomes the tactician and spokesman of the Pop Band Pirates as a result of both the series of events that lead up to the Davy Back Fight of Nal-mosiq and the Davy Back Fight of Nal-mosiq itself. He currently dreams of becoming king once more. Appearance Personality To sum up Decaden in a few words, he's selfish and overindulges to the point of causing risk to himself and others (thus his name, Decaden,) and has no qualms over doing whatever is necessary to achieve his goals (killing others, reviving the dead, ganging up on opponents, etc.) Decaden believes that since he's the king, that only he is worthy enough to have the finer things in life. He therefor ordered every entertainer and artist to perform only for him, against their will. Due to his authority, Decaden is quite arrogant and isn't afraid to show it. In fact, he has shown disdain towards his father in the past, often borderlining into straight up hatred. He hated how his father, Majestic B. Nevolent was always "too easy on the commoners," as the previous king was a kind man who respected his people and his country. Decaden always wondered why his father never "made true use" of his power and status, thus whenever someone mentions Nevolent, Decaden's face turns to disgust. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Being of royal blood, Decaden was raised to learn how to use a sword in case he ever needed to defend himself. Although he isn't a master swordsman, Decaden is still decent when it comes to sword play. Marksmanship Decaden has some skill in using firearms, but isn't a seasoned sharpshooter. He mostly relies on guns and the like when his swordmanship has been bested, or if the opponent is too strong for Decaden. Hand to Hand Combat Decaden has no skill in hand to hand combat since he has always relied on his weapons and Devil Fruit power. Additionally, Decaden prefers to have other people fight close range combat in his place. If s/he were to lose to the opponent, Decaden will have him/her killed; the loser having been representing Decaden in the fight. Physical Strength Decaden's strength is equal to that of an average human being, if not weaker. Agility Like with his strength above, Decaden's agility is only average at best. Endurance Decaden's endurance is similiar to an average human being. So he can't last long in a fight by himself. Weapons Decaden prefers to carry a large arsenal of weaponry with him whenever he can. When he needs to travel lightly however, Decaden will always keep at least one double edged long-sword and a flintlock rifle. If possible, Decaden will keep a bazooka with him at all times. Devil Fruit Youmei Youmei no Mi Summary: The Youmei Youmei no Mi allows Decaden to create translucent speech bubbles filled with orders and commands for others. He uses these bubbles to force others (be they human/animal/or inanimate object) to do whatever he wants them to. Type: Paramecia Usage: Decaden uses this power to always get his way. He effectively uses this power in combat to avoid having to fight on his own. Relationships Crew Family Majestic B. Nevolent: Shinju: Friends Enemies Jolly D. Chris: Renegade Pirates: Other Rex Kong: Mira: History Not long before the reunion of the Mugiwara no Ichimi (Strawhat Pirates) at the Sabaody Archipelago, the Toradoshi Kaizokudan (Year of the Tiger Pirates) would stage a jailbreak at the very prison which Decaden was contained within. In order to prevent the escape of Decaden and a large number of other high-profile prisoners, the prison guards spirited them away to a nearby Marine outpost. It wouldn't be long before the outpost arranged to have the prisoners transfered to an institution which was situated within Nal-mosiq of all places, unaware of the nefarious events that were occurring there at the time. As to be expected, the Marine vessel which was carrying out the transfer would be intercepted by the Yakikorosu Kaizokudan (The Pirates Who Kill by Burning to Death). The Yakikorosu Kaizokudan would fatally wound the vessel before taking all of its occupants, marines and prisoners alike, as their prisoners. Afterward the Yakikorosu Kaizokudan would attempt to publicly execute their prisoners only to be prevented from doing so by the Chicchaihige Kaizokudan (Weebeard Pirates) of the Nashi Hige no Kaizoku Gun (No Beard Pirate Army). The Chicchaihige Kaizokudan desired to recruit the criminals amongst the prisoners that were taken by the Yakikorosu Kaizokudan and hand the marines over to Benedict Lo for questioning. And they were more than willing to fight the Yakikorosu Kaizokudan, whom they saw more as rivals than fellows, so that they could do so. However, before a fight could break out the Shogun Kaizokudan (Shogun Pirates) would offer a compromise. A Davy Back Fight. Instead of quarrelling over the prisoners of the Yakikorosu Kaizokudan, they would compete for them. The Shogun Kaizokudan would then up the ante by changing the Davy Back Fight of Nal-mosiq from being a competition over the prisoners to being a competition over the entirety of Nal-mosiq, forcing the House Guild and the House Family into the confrontation. The Shogun Kaizokudan would also see to it that the prisoners, both the marines and their prisoners, were each given a chance to earn their individual freedoms. Thus is how Majestic T. Decaden found himself competing for the freedom that had been taken away from him so long ago. By the end of the Davy Back Fight of Nal-mosiq, the former king would find himself as the tactician of the Pop Band Pirates. Character Design I created Decaden to be the direct opposite of Chris. Whereas Chris cares for others and likes to share his art with anyone he can, Decaden cares only for himself and desires to keep Pleasure Island's artists to himself. Major Battles *Decaden versus Chris (Lost) Quotes Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) Trivia *Decaden's full name, Majestic T. Decaden, is a play on the words "majesty" (as in, "your majesty,") "tyrant" (not his real middle name,) and "decadence" (referring to his attitude and nature.) *The T. in Decaden's name stands for Timothy. External Links Crouching Moron, Hidden Badass - TV Tropes article regarding Decaden's behavior and skillset after joining the Pop Band Pirates Site Navigation Category:Human Category:Male Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Wyvern 0m3g4 Category:Paramecia Devil Fruit User Category:One Dream Category:Noble Category:Former Enemy Category:Pirate Category:Pop Band Pirates Category:One Piece of Music Category:Protagonists